


迷情10

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情10

迷情10  
赵云澜把行李收拾好放在门口。  
打量着几乎空空荡荡的小屋。  
他已经办好退租。  
多余的东西全部寄到了邻市的老家。  
他准备凑合一晚。  
明早就去机场。

上午收拾的时候，赵云澜鬼使神差地给沈巍发了信息。  
问他丢在这里的几套衣服和生活用品怎么处理。  
暑假时沈巍留宿次数太多。  
不知不觉就添置了些东西。  
沈巍很快回复。  
“晚上去拿。”

赵云澜心神不宁地等着。  
大冬天的。  
还特地又洗了个澡。  
也不知在期待什么。  
正在擦头发的时候。  
听到大门响起轻轻的敲门声。

沈巍穿着暗蓝格纹呢料的西装套装，胳膊上搭着件同色系的大衣。  
一如既往的优雅。  
赵云澜放心了。  
他就知道，没有什么事会让这个人狼狈。  
他一定会找回他的地位。  
他就像一朵墨莲，即使在污泥里也能绽放。

沈巍一进来就看到门边的行李。  
眼神暗了暗。  
抬头打量一下四壁徒徒的房间。  
脸色更加不好。  
但他没说什么。走到沙发边放下大衣坐下。  
赵云澜把收拾好的一袋东西递到他面前。

沈巍垂下眼帘，抓起他的胳膊把他猛地拽到自己大腿上。  
接下来是一连串令人神志不清的热烈亲吻和抚摸。  
衣服在混乱中一件件脱掉。  
又是数不清的肌肤相亲。  
赵云澜脑袋里一片空白。  
他的心跳得很快。  
连自己那紊乱而颤抖的呼吸声都听得见。  
他好想沈巍。  
想念他的温度。  
想念他的气味。  
想念他的拥抱和亲吻。  
想念跟他之间那些代表最亲密关系的结合。  
他曾经迫切想离开这个人，想忘掉和他之间发生的一切。  
但现在他不想失去那些回忆。  
想要发生点什么来证明那些都曾真实存在过。  
赵云澜从未渴求而不能自控到这种程度。  
他把臀部抬起主动送上去让沈巍开拓自己。

当赵云澜终于将沈巍湿滑的分身纳入自己体内时。  
他感到深深的如释重负。  
那份充实感、亲密感，让他忍不住呻吟。  
既迷乱又性感。  
沈巍也被他所惑，把他拉到怀里抱得更紧，两人的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，任情潮涌动。

赵云澜看向沈巍幽深的眼底。  
开始动起来。  
沈巍眼皮半垂，脑袋微微后仰。  
一丝丝粗喘似乎是从嗓子深处挤出来的。  
赵云澜将双腿进一步打开，调整姿势把沈巍的分身舒服地含进深处。  
任那炽热的肉棒像火一样从内部灼烧着他的整副身体。  
他低头看向两人身体之间。  
看着自己胯部持续的律动。  
他看到沈巍白净无暇的双手牢牢按在他的胯部，在主导每一个动作，指引着自己的骑乘。  
赵云澜的分身则不受触碰地悬在两人之间，偶尔随着动作在沈巍腹肌上摩擦。  
已经又红又粗，湿液莹莹闪闪，沿着柱身流下去。  
这淫靡的场景，是最后的狂欢，让赵云澜心底涌上一股悲哀的冲动。  
赵云澜将沈巍的肩膀攀得更紧，顺着沈巍的阴茎上下抽插自己，又猛又快。

两个人呼吸交错凌乱，都有些上瘾着迷。  
沈巍主动抬高胯部迎合上去。  
前列腺次次都被顶到，赵云澜发出急促的喘息，眼里金星乱冒。  
沈巍却还觉得不够。  
发狠地动用肌肉把赵云澜一次次抬起再按下去插在自己的阴茎上。  
……  
沈巍先射出来，看赵云澜也快了，动手帮他撸了几下。  
赵云澜张口咬上了沈巍的肩膀以掩盖自己的叫声。

高潮过后，赵云澜浑身懒洋洋的，眼皮沉得想睡觉。  
他朦朦拢拢中感觉到沈巍抱起他，把他放在沙发上躺好。  
可能是看屋里什么毯子被子都没有，给他盖上了自己的大衣。  
又揉了揉他的头发，轻轻啄吻他额头。  
然后站起身，拎着东西离开。  
赵云澜眼睛发酸。  
但是不敢留他。  
他再待下去自己根本走不了。  
快要睡着的时候，赵云澜才想起，这晚他们之间居然一句话也没说…

UMD的科研氛围浓厚，赵云澜的生活也很单纯，上课、做实验、回宿舍休息。  
在这里，他不需要打工。  
他的boss杰瑞德教授非常器重他。  
因为赵云澜精通好几门交叉学科的东西，对项目特别有帮助。  
所以他的劳务费很高。  
每当这时，赵云澜总是在心里默默感谢沈巍。

赵云澜出国后没再联系过沈巍。  
沈巍也没联系他。  
赵云澜还是会忍不住搜索他的消息。  
知道他后来摆脱了性骚扰绯闻，实验室的项目全部重新启动，2年后高票当选龙大工学院副院长。  
有时在图书馆翻资料，论文集里会看到他的文章，作者那一栏印着，  
“W .Shen”。  
赵云澜会抚摸着那个名字，轻轻念，  
“沈，巍”。

再见到沈巍已4年过去。  
在一个生物工程方面的国际会议上。  
赵云澜攻读博士第二年，跟boss来长长见识。  
偌大的会场，纷扰的人群，但赵云澜走进去扫了一眼就看见沈巍。  
他穿着西装三件套，站在那里和主办方的人员交谈。  
赵云澜的脚都好像哆嗦起来，一步都跨不上前。  
视线里一片水雾蔼蔼。  
Boss问他是不是不舒服。  
他摆摆手说要出去透透气。  
转身朝外走，心跳如耳边擂鼓。  
听到后面匆匆追来的熟悉的脚步声，  
他越走越快，慌不择路地冲进洗手间。  
还是被拽住了手臂。

沈巍一手扣着赵云澜手臂将他拉转过身，另一手伸到他后脑把他按向自己。  
亲了上去。  
几乎是咬牙切齿地吻着。  
有咸咸的湿意划过唇瓣和舌尖。  
感觉到怀里的人乖顺下来，慢慢搂住了自己的腰。

洗手间里还有其他人。  
余光瞟到小便池前有老外端着“枪”观看。  
见他们难舍难分地缱绻。  
嘲讽到：“哇哦～去开个房间好吗兄弟们？”  
赵云澜腾出嘴巴，飞一记斜眼：“没问题～不过老兄你的鞋湿了～”

沈巍一点都没变，时光对他太亲厚。  
赵云澜却不再是白嫩脸皮的青葱少年。  
为了装老成，蓄了点胡茬。  
沈巍嫌弃地摸了一手：“邋遢死了。”  
还是那个霸道的沈巍。  
赵云澜也不生气，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
4年没联系。  
他们却像从没分开过。  
甚至关系像跨过了一道槛，非常安宁平和。  
他们坐在会场外喝咖啡。  
赵云澜转向沈巍：“谢谢你去看望我爸爸。”  
沈巍摇摇头：“这没什么。”  
又问他：“为什么一次都不回国，机票钱都没有？”  
“我假期要做实验攒学分啊。”  
赵云澜一脸得意：“4年多一点就能硕博毕业～是比你当年还厉害吧？”  
沈巍挑眉，轻笑一声：“唔～厉害厉害～”  
赵云澜很受用，笑意荡漾开来。  
他一直受用。  
沈巍的夸奖就好像是他人生的兴奋剂。  
一针下去，他可以朝着这个人的方向不停地追赶。  
他从黢黑的暗夜里追来，那时只能看到一束光。  
现在前路明亮，他清晰地看到了这个人的背影。  
似乎只要伸手，就能紧紧抱住拥有。  
他已经准备好了。  
伸出手，迎接爱情。


End file.
